Yuuki X Aidou, Akatsuki, Kaname, Senri, Takuma, and Zero
by MewRainbow100
Summary: Yuuki Kuran is a sweet girl who has the whole night class after her, even Zero! But Aidou gets to our sweet girl first but what will happen after she finds out he was just using her to get what he wanted?


Yuuki x Aidou, Akatsuki, Kaname, Senri, Takuma, and Zero

(Yuuki's P.O.V...)

"You wanted to see me Hanabusa?" I asked. "Yuuki Kuran, will you be my beautiful date to the dance tommorrow?" He asked bending down in front of my hand. "Oh...um...sure but don't you have Seiren for that?" I asked. "She's not into dances so I did the logical choice. I asked a beautiful maiden like you." He said. "Oh Aidou stop it. You're making me blush." I said. "I'm supposed to. Right?" He said. "I guess." I said. "Then, will you be my date or shall I go alone?" He asked. "Alright. I'll go with you." I said. "Then I'll pick you up here tommorrow at 7." He said before he walked away, his blonde spiky hair blowing in the midnight wind as he walked away and disappeared into the Night Class Dorms. I sighed as I watched him walk away and couldn't help but think, Aidou Hanabusa was hot.

(At 7 The Next Night...)

I walked outside and stood there waiting for Aidou. "Yuuki...why are you out here alone?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I turned around and saw Takuma standing there. "I'm...waiting for..." I started to say. "Kaname?" He asked. "No. I'm waiting for Aidou." I said. "For what? Is he your date tonight?" He asked. "Um...yes?" I said. "How did he know?" I thought. "Oh. Well, if I asked you to meet me out on the balcony to talk later...would you agree?" He asked, his cheeks turning a bright pink. "Well...I don't know. I'm supposed to be with Aidou tonight." I said. "Don't worry. It won't take more than ten minutes." He said. "Well, I suppose it's alright. If we're just talking." I said. "Alright. Meet me there at 8." I said. "Okay." I said before he left and Aidou came up behind me and hugged me from behind. "Are you ready to go, my beautiful Yuuki?" He asked. "Yes, Aidou dear." I said before he picked me up bridal style and carried me into the ballroom where he took my hand and danced with me.

(At 8...)

"Oh um...Aidou?" I said. "Yes Yuuki darling?" He said. "I...um...need to..." I said trying to think of something. "Oh. Go ahead. I'll wait for you here." He said. "Thank you." I said before I made it look like I was going to the bathroom when I ducked out to the balcony where Takuma was waiting for me.

(On the balcony...)

"You wanted to see me Takuma?" I asked. "Yes. Yuuki, may we dance for a few minutes?" He asked. "Well, once dance won't hurt." I said and he grabbed my hand and danced with me for 5 minutes. Then he knelt down before my gloved hand and kissed it gently. "Takuma...do you..." I started to ask. "Yes. I've always had a crush on you Yuuki. So tell me, do you love Aidou?" He asked. "No." I said. "Then why are you dancing with him?" He asked. "Cause I didn't want him to be lonely." I said. "But what about Zero and Lord Kaname? Both of them wanted to have you as their own tonight." He said. "Both?" I asked. "Yes my dear." He said. Then I looked at the clock and I saw that six minutes had gone by and thought that Aidou would be worried by now. "I'm sorry Takuma but I must go." I said as I ran off and pretended to come from the bathroom.

(In the ballroom...)

"What took you so long Yuuki darling?" He asked. "Sorry. I was thinking about something." I said. "Oh? About what?" He asked. "Random things." I said making an excuse. "I see. Now, shall we dance a little more?" He asked. "Yes please." I said before I danced with Aidou again.

(Later...)

"Thank you Aidou. That was fun." I said. "No problem Yuuki dear. Now, shall I get you something to drink?" He asked. "Punch please." I said. "Alright." He said before he walked away. Then I heard my favorite song playing and I got on the dancefloor and started to sway with the music before a mysterious person covered my eyes from behind. I elbowed him in the stomach and made him let go. I turned around to get a better look at the person and saw Lord Kaname stading there and felt super guilty.

"Oh Lord Kaname, I'm so sorry." I said. "It's alright Yuuki. I didn't mean to startle you." He said. "I shouldn't have hit you like that. I didn't mean it. I..." I started to say before he put his finger to my lips. "Yuuki, it's alright. I shouldn't have done that to you." He said. "I olny came to ask you this one thing." He added. "What's that Lord Kaname?" I asked. "May I have at least one dance with you tonight?" He asked. "But I'm with..." I started to say before I saw him frown. "With who my dear?" He asked. "Hana...busa...Aidou." I said. "Oh. I see. You like Aidou then?" He asked. "No." I said. "Then who is it that you really like?" He asked. "Well..." I started to say. "Go on. Tell me." He said. "Um...I'm not exacly sure." I said. "Hey Kuran! Let Yuuki go! She's Aidou's date tonight! Not yours!" Yelled someone's loud voice that I could tell from a mile away. "What do you want...Kiryu?" Kaname said. "Zero?" I questioned in my head. "Leave her alone. She doesn't like you anyway." Zero said. "How do you know this? She didn't tell me who she liked. It could be you who she doesn't like." Kaname shot back. "Oh really? She spends more time with me than you and you say she couldn't love me." Zero said. "Exactly. You know exactly how she acts around me." Kaname said. I was getting frustrated so I clenched my fists to keep from doing something I didn't want to do. "She could never be in love with an asshole like you." Zero said. "Oh. So I'm an asshole now?" Kaname said. "You've always been one and that will never change. I'd rather Yuuki be with me because she would be safer." He said as he grabbed my arm. "How would you call your recklessness safe? She's be safer with me." Kaname said as he grabbed my other arm. They began to argue and grab on both of my arms, yanking me back and fourth. "WOULD YOU BOTH STOP IT!" I shouted.

"I DON'T KNOW WHO I LOVE OKAY? BUT I KNOW WHO I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH! IT'S NOT AIDOU OR TAKUMA! NOT EVEN AKATSUKI OR SENRI COULD GIVE ME WHAT I NEEDED! UNDERSTAND!" I screamed. "But Yuuki..." Kaname started to say.. "No. I won't hear it. Until you two learn to get along, neither of you are going to have me!" I shouted before I ran to Aidou crying. When he saw me, he dropped the two punch glasses and they shattered to the floor. "Yuuki..." He said as he walked over to me and gently placed his hands on my shoulders. "What's wrong? Are you alright?" He asked. "Kaname and Zero are fighting over me. They both want me and Takuma's always had a crush on me and I don't know what to do." I said crying harder. "Here's what you do." He said before he lifted my trembling chin in the air. Then he placed his lips gently on mine and kissed me ever so gently. Kaname and Zero looked in horror and Takuma happened to walk in right then and gasp. Then Aidou pulled away. "There. Now no one will bother you." He said. "Not even Akatsuki or Senri?" I asked. "Yes. I have my eyes on the two of them. Especially Akatsuki. If I know my cousin, which I do, he'll be jealous of me because he still hasn't told Ruka how he feels." He said. ""Oh. I see." I said. "So Yuuki...would you like to go to my room for the night?" He asked. "Yes. I would like that very much." I said. "Then let's go." He said before he grabbed my waist and picked me up bridal style. Then he carried me to his room and Kaname, Takuma, and Zero watched the two of us leave the ballroom for the night, in horror and disappointment.

(In Aidou and Akatsuki's room...)

"Hey Akatsuki." I said. "Lady Yuuki...what are you doing with my cousin?" He asked looking up making his light auburn hair fall perfectly on his head and bangs fall in his face. "She was my date tonight since Seiren couldn't be." He said. "Oh. Okay." Akastuki said. "You tell Ruka yet?" Aidou asked. "No. I'm too much of a fuckin' coward!" Akatsuki shouted throwing papers on the ground in anger. "It's alright Akatsuki. I'm sure you'll someday." I said smiling. "Thank you m'lady." He said. I cringed at that but I didn't say anything. "Now...can you give us some..." Aidou started to say. "Alone time?" Akatsuki finished. "Yes please." Aidou said. "I'm leaving. Oh and Aidou?" Akatsuki said. "Yeah?" Aidou asked. "Don't do anything stupid." Akatsuki said before he left. "Hmph. Stupid Akatsuki." Aidou said before he turned to me. "May I kiss you Yuuki?" He asked. "Yes. Please do." I said and he placed his lips on mine once again. Then he carried me toddler style and I wrapped my legs around him and we walked to the bed, kissing fiercely. Then he laid me on the bed and pulled away for a minute. Then he unbuttoned his school uniform jacket and threw it across the room and lifted his undershirt over his head. Then he threw that across the room as well. "Yuuki..." He said as he continued to kiss me more and more. When he reached up the skirt of my dress, I stopped him. "No. Please Aidou. I'm not ready yet." I said. "Oh. Okay. I respet your wishes Yuuki." He said before he backed off and let me get up. "Aidou, I'm going to change out of my dress so please don't look." I said. "Alright. I won't." He said before he looked away. I changed into my school uniform so I could patrol the grounds but Aidou grabbed my hand. "What's wrong Aidou?" I asked. "You don't need to go patrolling tonight. Everyone's in the ballroom." He said. "I don't? Oh. Okay." I said as I started to pull it off but Aidou stopped me. "Um...Yuuki...may I ask you a favor?" He asked. "Um...sure. I guess." I said. "May I bite you?" He asked. I looked at him in shock. "I know it's a little wierd since you provide to Zero on a daily basis but I can't help but feel a little..." He started to say before I moved my hair out of the way. "Go on. Don't resist Aidou." I said before his crystal blue eyes turned blood red and I could see his fangs when he opened his mouth. Then he got closer to me and held me in his arms before he bit me. "Ah! Aidou!" I moaned as he bit harder, giving me intense pleasure but for some strange reason, it felt like Zero was biting me. I don't know why but I begged for more. He insisted on stopping after a while though. Then the door was opened and Akatsuki walked back in.

"What do you want Akatsuki?" Aidou asked pulling away. "I wanted to ask Yuuki something...before I go face Ruka." He said. "What is it Akatsuki?" I asked. "Can you pretend to be Ruka for a minute?" He asked. "Um..." I started to say and Aidou gave him the, "Seriously?" look. "Um...sure. I guess." I said. "Alright. Can we step outside?" He asked. "Sure." I said. I gave Aidou an apoloigetic look before I walked outside with Akatsuki.

"You wanted to see me Akatsuki?" I asked in Ruka's voice. "Ruka...there's something...I have to...tell you." He said grinding his toes into the carpet and his cheeks turning a pale peachish-pink. "What is Akatsuki?" I asked in her voice. "I...love you." He said before he sat me down and looked at my legs. "Something wrong Akastuki?" I asked feeling my cheeks turn the same color as his were. "I want to bite her neck but I can't practice on you doing that cause Aidou would kill me." He said. "You can bite my leg if you do it softly." I said blushing even more. "I can?" He asked nervously. "Yes. I won't tell Aidou." I said. "Alright." He said before his orange-brown eyes turned crimson red and he bit down softly. Little bits of blood spilled out but it wasn't enough to cause an uproar. Then he stood me up and and smiled, putting my hand over his heart. "I...love you so much Ruka." He said. "And I love you too...Akatsuki Kain." Said a voice. I turned around and saw Ruka standing there. "Ruka-chan?!" I said. "Thanks for helping me Yuuki." Akatsuki said before he walked over to Ruka and bent her over backwards and kissed her. Then he went up to her neck and bit her harder than he bit me. She gripped his light brown hair and moaned. Then I walked back in Aidou's room, smiling.

(In Aidou's room...)

"So...did you help him?" Aidou asked when I closed the door. "Yeah." I replied. "He didn't do anything to you did he?" He asked. "No Aidou." I said. "Then why is there blood on your leg?" He asked. "I cut myself." I lied. "He bit you didn't he?" He asked crossing his arms. I sighed in defeat. "Yes." I said. "He didn't do it too hard did he?" He asked. "No. He bit Ruka way harder than he bit me." I said. "I can tell." He said before we heard Ruka scream in pleasure. We laughed a little before he walked over to me and kissed me. "Aidou..." I said. "Yes my dear?" He asked. "I think I'm ready." I said. "Alright then let's continue were we left off." He said before he laid me on the bed and kissed me with all he had.

(The next morning...)

I woke up in Aidou's bed with his sleeping next to me. I smiled as I kissed his lips gently. He opened his crystal blue eyes and held me in his arms. "Morning Yuuki dear." He said. "Morning Hanabusa." I said. Then he kissed me and while he did, I thought of Seiren. "Hey Aidou...was last night a bad idea?" I asked. "Why?" He asked. "Cause you love Seiren yet you made love to me." I said. "Well, Seiren wasn't ready and besides, I've always loved you." He said. "Wait, Seiren wasn't ready?!" I asked. "Yeah...wait. Uh-oh." He said. "YOU JUST USED ME TO GET WHAT YOU WANTED!" I screamed. "No Yuuki I..." He started to say. "No I don't want to hear it! Wait til I tell Seiren what you did...you...you...ASSHOLE!" I shouted before I got my clothes on, walked out and slammed the door behind me. Then when I was out of his room, I sat on the hallway floor, and cried until I heard a voice say, "Yuuki...you okay?"

I looked up and saw Senri Shiki standing above me. "Senri..." I said. "What did Aidou do to you?" He asked. "HE USED ME!" I screamed. "Okay. Okay. I see. Come here." He said as he held his arms out and I dived into them, crying as hard as I could. He rubbed my hair and then made me look at him. Then he placed his lips on mine. "Um...Senri?" I asked. "I won't use you like he used you." He said as he picked me up and held me tightly. "Really?" I asked. "Yes." He said as he hugged me and kissed my cheek gently.

(A few days later...)

"Yuuki...can I ask you something?" Senri asked me. "Yes? What is it Senri?" He asked. "Can I take you to heaven and back?" He asked. "What do you..." He asked before he reached his hands up my skirt. "Ah!" I moaned. "That's what I mean." He said. "Oh. Well, I don't know..." I said. "It'll be alright. Trust me." He said. "Alright. I trust you." I said. "Then I'll begin slowly okay?" He asked. "Okay." I said before he laid me on his bed and didn't bother to take my clothes off but instead he pulled my skirt and panties down and inserted me. My face burned a bright red as he continued. "Ah! Senri!" I moaned as he went faster. Then he continued from there but for some reason...this didn't feel right.

(The Next Morning...)

I woke up in Senri's bed next to him. I felt so guilty that I had let it happent to me a second time. I lightly shoke him and he turned around to look at me. "Um...Senri...I'm sorry but...I don't think this is gonna work out." I said. "Why not? Does this remind you of what Aidou did to you?" He asked. I nodded slowly. "I understand Yuuki. Thank you for last night. Please don't let him touch you ever again and I hope you find someone that will make you truly happy." He said smiling. "Thank you Senri." I said before I got up, got dressed and walked out of his room. I walked down the hall before I ran into someone.

"Hey watch it." Said a voice before the person attached to the voice stood up. "Zero." I said. "Yuuki...what are you doing here?" He asked. "I was talking to Senri." I said. "So...you love Senri?" He asked. "No Zero." I said. "Then who is it Yuuki? Please, I need to know." He said. At that moment I remembered all the people who loved me and thought about all the encounters I had. I thought I'd loved Aidou but he turned on me, I thought that I'd loved Senri but it didn't feel right being with him, I thought I'd loved Kaname but I don't feel right with him either, then I knew who was right for me. "It's you Zero. I love you." I said and his cheeks turned a bright pink.

"M-me?" He asked. "Yes you. I love you." I said. "Yuuki I..." He started to say before I put my finger to his lips. "Shhh. No need to say anything. How about, I give you that dance you wanted?" I asked. "You want to dance with me?" He asked. "Yes. Tonight at 8 in the ballroom. Just you and me." I said. "Um...okay." He said. "Good. I'll see you then." I said as I kissed him on the cheek and he blushed even more.

(At 8 in the ballroom...)

"There you are Zero." I said when I saw him walk in. "Hi Yuuki...you look magnificent tonight." He said. "Thank you Zero." I said before he bent down before my gloved hand. "Shall I take the lead, Yuuki-hime?" He asked. I blushed and said, "Yes please." Then the lights were dimmed and the song, "Just So You Know" by Jesse McCartney started playing. Then, before I knew it, Zero grabbed my hand and took the lead and danced with me, with peachish-pink cheeks.

(After the dance...)

"Yuuki...I love you too." He said. "You...do?" I asked. "Yes. I always have. Since I first laid eyes on you." He said. I stayed quiet and we stared at each other before he brought his lips closer to mine and kisses me and unlike any of the other guys that had kissed me before, I truly felt drunk on Zero's kiss.

He picked me up and carried me to his room and then closed the door when we got there. "Yuuki...may I?" He asked. "Yes. Especially since it's you." I said smiling. Then he smiled back before he unzipped my dress and pulled it off me, leaving me in my white and pink stripped bra and panties set. Then I reached for his jacket and unbuttoned it before he slid it off anf threw it on the floor. Then slid the red tie off and threw that on the floor as well as his undershirt, leaving him with no shirt. I stared in awe at his bare chest. "Zero...may I?" I asked. "May you what Yuuki?" He asked. "May I touch them...with my tongue?" I asked before I placed my tongue gently over his nipples. He leaned his head back and grunted softly before I really licked them. "Yuuki..." He grunted as I continued. Then he pushed me away and unhooked my bra. "Zero?" I asked. "My turn." He said before he cupped one of my breasts in his hand and sucked on my nipple. "Ugh Zero!" I moaned as he sucked harder, making them harder. Then he rubbed his hot cock against me and made me want to scream. "You...ready...Yuuki?" He asked breathing heavily. Yes...Zero." I said before he pulled off his pants and then his boxers. Then he reached for my panties and pulled them off too. Then Zero parted my legs slowly and slid almost a quarter of the way in before I gripped the bed sheets and screamed. "I'm already inside you Yuuki." He said. "I can feel you inside me Zero." I said. Then he looked at me and I turned away and blushed. "Please...deeper." I said. He nodded and pushed the rest of the way in and began to thrust in and out slowly. I moaned through the whole thing even when he changed positions from him being on top of me and thrusting to holding me in his arms and boucing me. Then we rested for a few minutes.

"So I heard Aidou used you." He said. "Yeah. He won't be doing that ever again." I said. "What about Senri?" He asked sitting up and covering his chest with the blanket. "Oh him? He got together with Rima where he belongs." I said folding my arms behind my head and leaning back on the pillow. "Needless to say, I won't ever be with assholes again." I said. "Then I won't stop being an asshole." I said as I gave her a teasing smirk. "What? You're not an asshole." I said. "I'm not? I've been one for a while and it looks like it worked on you." I said. I kept quiet before he looked at me. "Hey Yuuki..." He asked casually. "Yes? What is it?" I asked. "Nothing." He said looking away and blushing. "What is it?" I repeated. "Never mind. It's embarrasing. Forget it." He said. "You can tell me anything." I said. "Well, can I put it in your ass?" He asked. "Huh?" I asked giving him a confused look. "I said, Can I put in your ass?" He asked before he kissed me and we continued again. After a while, I bent down and sucked his cock and I could hear his grunts of pleasure. "Ugh...Yuuki..." He grunted as I continued. Then the preparation went farther until we were fully ready.

(Later...)

He pulled out my vagina and pushed into my ass. I moaned as he slid in. Then he thrusted once and I came slightly. Then he continued and I moaned, "Oh Zero...it's deep inside my ass." as he lifted me up and made me bounce on his cock while I sat on his lap. He grabbed both of my breasts as he continued thrusting. Then he continued switching positions until both of us came and we both screamed loudly.

(The Next Morning...)

I woke up in Zero's bed and I was truly happy about who I was lying next to. Then I wrapped my arms around him and he woke up. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." I said before I got up and got dressed in my uniform. "No. It's alright." He said as he got dressed in his. Then he pulled me in suddenly. "What is it Zero?" I asked. "Yuuki...I..." He said before he started breathing heavily and his eyes turned crimson red. "You need my blood don't you?" I asked. "Yes..." He asked breathlessly. "Alright. Go ahead." I said as I moved my hair out of the way. Then he didn't resist this time and bit me. I moaned and leaned my head back in pleasure as he sucked the blood I was giving him willingly. After he was done, he kissed me and I knew that Zero was and always should've been...the one for me.


End file.
